custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Survival of the Fittest: Season 1
Survival of the Fittest: Season 1 is the first part in the Survival of the Fittest series. Written by *IceBite (Chapter 1, 6, 17, 18) *Pokermask (Prologue, Chapter 3, 8, 12, 15, 19, 20) *Abc8920 (Chapter 4, 13) *Odst grievous (Chapter 5, 7, 14) *Ansem The Awesome (Chapter 2, 9, 10) *Collector1 (Chapter 11, 16) Story Prologue ¨ Ceasame came into the chamber. After his "problems" he finally could see a Toa, Makuta, Matoran or something else. He could see some of his friends or enemies like Pyroketox, Magneon or Nickel. Suddenly the chamber began to shake. All began to look around to find out what it was. Then they heard an evil laughter around the chamber. "Welcome to my base, my friends" said the voice. "Hope you like your little corner" "Oh shut up, whoever you are" yelled Ceasame as he was preparing his knife for attack. "Answer my questions. Where are we?! What are we doing here?! And what do you want us to do?!" "You've been invited to a very simple game" answered the voice. "It's just two rules in it. Fight and kill. Be sure that one of you will get the big victory. And the winner is the one who defeated all of them... alive" "This is crazy" said a big red warrior behind Ceasame. "If you think that I will fight all these, you're wrong" "Do you think he ever listen to you, pal?!" said an Infected Matoran. "Shall I break you in pieces?!" the big warrior said angry. "You might be ready" said the voice. "You may discover my home before you begin. And when you've found out where you are, I Sitrius will start the whole match" Chapter 1: A Whole New World "So," Sitrius asked, "How do you think I did?" "As well, if not better, than I would have," said an unusual flying robot.It was eye-shaped with a glowing green pupil,"Now, this new world will know the entertainment mine does." ---- "Once I find out who did this," Makuta Maledict snarled, "Their soul will burn for it." He heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned, prepared his wings for lift-off and his mouth for a demon blast when he saw 4 familiar figures. "Ah, Tazzuk, Ceasame and Junokii, good to see you. Report Teplate." "um, all I know is that the 5 of us met up without issue.' "Ok," Tazzuk growled, "Enough talk, let's get moving." "And where are you going?" Junokii asked. "I need to kill something." ---- The Matoran Heeh moved quickly through the jungle trying to evade a pursuer that, for sure would kill him. Unfortunetly, He heard a flap and suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. "Hello, fire-spitter," the Makuta said sinisterly. The next moment, Heeh found himself thrown into a wall and had several protodermis shells shot into him. "Heh, 1 down," cheered Coropsus. He waited a moment and said, "I wish Kreiger was here." ---- Toa Nickel and Lirous fought above a volcano pit. Despite the fact the goal is for them to survive, old rivalries can not be ignored. However, the 2 were being hunted. "Heh," Tazzuk laughed,"Prey, ripe for the picking." He fired a shadow blast that knocked Lirous and Nickel off balance. Lirous fell into the pit. Nickel however......"I got you, toa," a creature called, as he flew in, caught Nickel can took him to safety. Tazzuk snarled, "Pyroketox......" Chapter 2: The Catch Pyroketox had a plan. Nickel and Eritko agrred to it. They were going to get a few more allies and Sitirus, to end the madness. Nickel and Eritko headed to the south, to get more allies while Pyroketox looked around for leads. This is the perfect plan Pyroketox thought. ---- Coropsus killed a yellow toa as he searched for a titan to kill. He didn't realize that the titan was finding him. Coropsus prepared a barrel of shells and unleashed them behind him. Nothing stirred. Satisfied, he turned to walk away when a large hand grabbed him by the mask. "I wasn't behind the bushes." the titan snarled. He threw Coropsus against a tree and threw his sword through him. "Now to end more makuta." the titan said to himself. ---- Sitirus recieved word that a group was going to try and find him. Let them try. Sitirus got up and went over to the sound amplification device and said, "You all are doing well. Here's the catch. Who ever can kill Pyroketox, Nickel, Eritko and their allies will get a free ticket home." That should make things more intersting he thought to himself. Chapter 3: The Chase is On Kylord and Feanor were in custody by a group of Makuta which included Kutrax, Fearack, Kunaku and Intor. Kylord was thinking of a plan to get out. Feanor tried to use his weapons to get out. "Do you think that is helping?!" said Fearack and laughed. "Yeah, it's not so fun when you try to get out" said Kunaku. "Maybe I should take you in interrogation" Feanor was threating to the Makuta. "Don't make it worse than it is" said Kylord to calm him down. "If you threating them more, they sure kill us" "I think that Toa got a point" said Intor and smiled. "Don't worry" Kylord whispered to Feanor. "We will get out, I promise" ---- Tazzuk and the gang were outside a little house. Tazzuk gave order to his comrades to stay outside while he and Ceasame would look inside since both of them were the strongest. Inside they saw a desk and behind it stood a bone hunter. "Welcome to the bounty store, Makuta" he said kindly. "Can I help you with something?". Ceasame got a plan. "Shall we take one?" he whispered to Tazzuk. "Take one what?!" asked Tazzuk. "A bounty" answered Ceasame. "If we take a bounty, we could maybe get a gift" "Very well" said Tazzuk. "But no violence if it's not good. "Promise" answered Ceasame. "Do you have some bounties?" Tazzuk asked the bone hunter. "I'm glad you asked" said the bone hunter happy. "I got a bounty specially for Makuta like you" "What is it?" asked Tazzuk. "I want you to find a Toa called Ganon" began the bone hunter. "He's been running around the jungles at the south and has stolen a shadow diamond" "What is the reward?" asked Tazzuk. "Five tickets out of here" answered the bone hunter. "But if you capture him dead, you only get one ticket home" "This is the most stupid thing I've ever done" Tazzuk thought. "We take it" he said then. "I was hoping you would take it" said the bone hunter. "Good luck". Tazzuk and Ceasame went out to their comrades. "Where are we going?" asked Maledict. Tazzuk looked at him and then said "We have a bounty to complete" ---- Sitrius was talking to his secret agent about a mission. It was so secret so his monitor couldn't listen to it. "You have a mission to find and destroy a warrior called Pyroketox" he began. "He's been sending two Toa called Eritko and Nickel. If you find them, catch them and give them to me. You might need energy weapons. They can help you to defeat Pyroketox" "Where is he hiding now, my master" asked the secret agent. "I can't tell you that" answered Sitrius. "Now go secret agent Axel. You have a mission to complete" Chapter 4: The Tablet of Pyroketox A matoran ran in panic. Through the thick jungle he was in all were shadows. A shadowy being was trying to kill him. -Give up! You can stand to the power of Makuta Intor! Surrender and It will be quick.-Said Intor -Never.-Said Irnara. -So let’s do it in a painful way.-Said Intor. Intor fired a bolt of chain lighting at the matoran, leaving him stunned. Intor was preparing for the kill when a light sphere hit his head. Intor turned, only for three more light spheres to hit his face. Intor screamed in pain. -Let that matoran alone, Makuta. Know that I have a rapid-fire Midak Skyblaster, and I won’t doubt to use it again on you.-Said Algor. The makuta launched several shadow bolts at Algor, who deflected them with an ice barrier. Intor attacked again, sending a combined attack that involved power scream, chain lighting, shadow, fragmentation and vacuum. Algor fell on the ground, weak. -Don’t kill him!-Shouted Irnara. Suddenly, their surroundings darkened. -What are you doing?-Asked Irnara. -I’m doing nothing! - Said Intor. -He’s right. I absorbed all light in the area with my Midak Skyblaster. And now I will fire it!-Said Algor. Then he fired fifteen light spheres at Intor, making a large hole in his armour. Intor’s antidermis leaked out of the armor. After that, laser bolt struck the gas, incinerating it. Algor wanted to attack the being that had fired the laser, but it fired a bullet at a fruit, making its oil to fall on Algor. Is that all that you can do?-Asked Algor. -No. - said the being. Then, it fired a laser at one Algor’s arm, disintegrating one half and burning the other. Then, Algor was burning in flames. Irnara ran out of the scene. -Nothing will stand before Magneon!-Said Magneon. ---- Hours later… Irnara hided behind a tree. Suddenly, two rahi appeared in front of him. -Wait… don’t kill me. I have a tablet. I know where Pyroketox is!-Said Irnara. One of the beasts leaped forward, and eated Irnara with one bite. Then a figure appeared at the scene. The two Kyradons attacked him, but he blasted one away with black fire and sliced the other in half with his sword. Then the figure searched for something in the beast intestines. He pulled out an stone tablet. -Interesting. So this is Pyroketox’s current location.-Said Axel. Chapter 5: Shadow strike The Master walked through the forest, wondering who he was going have to kill next. Suddenly, he heard a noise in a nearby tree. He quickly ran up to it and punched it. Nothing happened. He turned and began to walk away, when suddenly he felt himself stabbed in the leg. He roared in agony, whirled around, and saw a green warrior with knives strapped to his hand. The master snarled and punched the warrior in the face. he was about to finish him off, but felt something climbing up his back. The warrior began stabbing him in the chest. The master reared back when the being that was climbing him jumped up and stabbed him in the head. The last thing the master saw, was the two beings tying him to a tree, and then, left him to die. ---- Dark Eritko and Shadow jaller walked through the forest. They had heard activity nearby. Shadow jaller was soon pulled into a bush. Dark Eritko looked around when he saw the master's corpse tied to a tree. He was suddenly thrown to the ground and lifted up three meters into the air. He saw Shadow jaller's corpse land in front of him. A green warrior followed, bits of the shadow toa's armor on his knives. A blacked armored toa came out. "Who a-are you?" dark eritko asked. "Toa Zaeron". "This is Altor." Zaeron made a slashing movement and dark eritko's neck snapped. ---- Ceasame and Tazzuk went into a mountain looking for Ganon. Their allies waited outside. They walked into the cave. To their surprise, they saw Ganon just standing there! They charged forwards ready for the capture. All of a sudden, Toa Nickel charged out of nowhere and beheaded Tazzuk. Ceasame reared back and ran out of the mountain. With Tazzuk dead things just got a lot harder. ---- Sitrius grinned Tazzuk was dead, just like he had planned. His monitor floated in, humming. Sitrius furiously protested, only to be blasted against the wall. The monitor said simply. "Do not underestimate my power Sitrius." "Fine." Sitrius spat and punched a hole in the wall. Chapter 6: Regrouping 2 Matoran, Vultron and Kaznati, stood back to back. "Back off," Fearack said," And you may live." The 2 were sent as a distraction for Pyroketox to retrieve Feanor and Kylord, who he heard was captured by the Makuta. The 2 were now surrounded by a large bunch of Rahkshi summoned by Fearack. "Silence, fool," Kaznati said in his usual, over-zealous, cocky tone. "Blast them!" Fearack ordered...... and half the Rahkshi were swallowed by a black hole. "Don't underestimate my power," said Zektox, who swung in on a vine. Following him were the toa Brutal, Cyrax, Airko, and Katrix. "Heh, you know," Fearack said, "I'm not alone." Suddenly, a wooshing was heard, but Zektox calmly jabbed backwards with his fused-on scimitar. He brought it forward and the Skrall, Korpo, was on the end. "You mean him?" he asked mockingly. "Kunaku!" Fearack called. Suddenly he heard an explosion. Out of the smoke stepped Kylord, Feanor, Pyroketox, and Eritko. In Pyroketox's clawed hand was Kunaku's armor. "Muaka Poop," Fearack cursed, "You have not seen the last of me!" And he flew off. Suddenly, golden ringhs appeared and an eye-shaped robot appeared. It turned to Pyroketox. "I must warn you," it told him, "Sitrius has placed a false bounty on your head and a hunter is......". "I know," Pyroketox interupted,"And I will be ready for him. I WILL BE!!!!!!" Chapter 7:Reunion The former makuta camp was now controlled by toa and matoran, Eritko had received word that Ganon and Nickel were two days away. He and Feanor were on watch, waiting for anything to come."Look." he heard Feanor say. The two toa scanned the forest and saw a group of beings approaching the camp. Brutal, Cyrax, Airko, and Pyroketox hid in trees, everyone else in bushes. The group came into the now devoid of anything camp. A green warrior came in and said:"Sanya,Sytran, move to that tree and camp there.Walorkan,Deccon, that tree.Everyone else set up camp anywhere you want. An orange and red toa called silently:"You can come out Eritko,It's me Joma. ---- Zaeron walked into the bounty store looking for anything that could help him,Icikron,And Kopak. The bone hunter said kindly:"Good evening toa what can I do for you?" "You got any bounties for us?" asked Kopak. The bone hunter answered with a horrified expression:"Yeah, Make them leave and get a shadow diamond." and then, he ducked into the back room. The three warriors whirled around and saw makuta Ceasame with Maledict Standing there. Zaeron grabbed Kopak and Icikron and teleported out. Ceasame cursed and he and maledict left the shop. Chapter 8: New Allies, New Surprises Crystallus was alone in the jungle, didn't know where he was. He looked around the jungle and didn't see nothing then trees and Rahi. "You're lost, Toa" someone said behind him. Crystallus turned around and saw a black being with a hat. He got gears all over his body and his body was nothing than machine parts. "Who are you?" asked Crystallus to the unknown being. The mysterious being with the hat laughed. "A business man" he answered. "My name is Shadowgear and I need you to an important mission" ---- The team was planning an attack on the Makuta since Tazzuk was dead. Everyone were listening to Pyroketox's strategies. "We have to defeat Ceasame before he makes it worse for all around here" he began. "Kylord, you and Cyrax will be going to the east side of this area. Zektox, you take Sytran, Walorkan and "Brutal" with you so you four can find that Sitrius creep. Katrix, Feanor and Eritko, since you three are Toa of Light you can get the job to defeat the remain Makuta while we other take Ceasame's gang. "Just one question" said Cyrax. "What happens if one of us die?" "Don't worry" answered Pyroketox. "This is a very big team. I don't think any of us will die, since we defend each other" "Great" said Sytran. "But if they recognize me they will kill me and use my head as a symbol of their punishment" "We will protect you if anything would go wrong, Sytran" said Pyroketox. "As I said, we all defend each other". Suddenly, they heard something behind the bushes. Katrix took his staff to find out what it was. "Leave me alone" someone said behind the bushes. "Don't you see I'm practicing on my ice powers?!". It was no doubt who's voice it was. It was the voice of the Makuta of Ko-Metru, the King of Ice. "Oh great" said Kaznati. "A Makuta at our camp. What are you doing here?!". "Hey, I just wanted to be alone, but I can help you" said the Makuta of Ko-Metru. "Just tell me what I have to do" ---- Sitrius had another secret agent that he was talking to. "How did it go, my friend?" he asked with an evil voice. "Did the two Toa hurt you?" "Such a pathetic question, spirit" the agent said and laughed. "Nowone kills Tazzuk so easily" To be continued... Chapter 9: Encounter of Shadow "Give it up!" Axel said while swing his sword, "You can not win!" "Shut up and go to Blazes!" Nickel snapped as he hurled balls of fire at the Agent of Shadow. Ganon shot plasma at Axel's feet as he was distracted by the fire balls. Axel at the last second jumped and unleashed a small storm of shadow at Nickel. Nickel summoned the power of the Mata Blade and cleared the storm and binded Axel in light. The agent winced as the binders burned into his armor. Nickel slide the Mata Blade under Axel's throat, "Where is Sitrius? Tell me or the sword goes through your thick head!" Just then Katrix, Feanor and Ertiko came out of the woods and saw the agent and the two toa interrogating him. Katrix ran up and yelled "Stop!" "Why?" Ganon asked, "He tried to kill us and he is an agent of Sitrius." Katrix sighed, "He is also my friend." ---- Tazzuk strode into a weapons shop and pounded the front desk. A matoran with two daggers strapped to his right hip turned around and snapped, "What is it?!" "I need a powerful weapon to replace these Shadow Saws." Tazzuk snapped back. "Fine." grumbled the matoran as he went to the back room. An hour later he returned with two long and spike swords. "These are the best in stock," the matoran explained, "They are the Death Wrist Swords." "That will fit me, the King of Death." Tazzuk said as he took off his Shadow Saws and replaced them with the Death Wrist Swords. Tazzuk turned to leave when the matoran shouted, "Where's the payment?" "Oh," Tazzuk said while turning around. He activated his right Death Sword and plunged it into the face of the Matoran, "This is your payment." Chapter 10: Shocking Truths "HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU BE A FRIEND WITH SOMEON THAT IS YOUR NATURAL OPPOSITE ELEMENT?!" Nickel shouted. "Calm down and I will tell you." Katrix said. "We're listening." Ganon said. "Okay. Remember the big room we started in? Well, that is where I met Axel. He said he had a job and it didn't fit his "code". When I asked he whispered to me that he was an agent of Sitrius. We decided that we should tell Pyroketox about this and we did. We decided that Axel should relay info to us about Sitrius and his actions. So far, Axel has told us that Tazzuk is not dead and he is more powerful that ever." Katrix said. "By Mata Nui," Nickel said as he released the binds on Axel, "Tazzuk is still alive?" "Yes and he said he was going to do 'unspeakable horrors to the toa that decapitated him'." Axel said. "Oh Zyglak Mother's Crap." Nickel said as he fell over. ---- The monitor watched as he learned about Axel's relationship of the group that was going to find Sitrius. The monitor turned when a toa of fire stood in its way. "Not so fast, spy." Brutal said. ---- The Makuta of Ko-Metru had info that the team of toa and titans needed. The price for the info was something Pyroketox didn't expect. The Makuta wanted the Power Crown so he could destroy it. Pyroketox agreed to these terms and heard the very important info. It turned out that Sitrius' location was at the center of the so called "Forest of Mountains". The mountain range was north of their position and they could reach the edge of the range by night fall. Just as Pyroketox was going to thank the Makuta, Brutal came in and shot a burst of fire at the Makuta. "What in the Blazes are you doing?" Pyroketox said as if Brutal had gone insane. "This is a trap set up by Sitrius. He told the Makuta the real location of the base, but he didn't tell you about the traps and the legend of the Forest of Mountains." "Well, what is the legend?" Pyroketox demanded. "It carves on beings such as yourself." Brutal answered as he bound the Makuta of Ko- Metru in chains. Chapter 11: The Death Zone Bludge was planning an ambush on some heavily armed matoran. He cocked his machine gun and then chuckled. "Heee! They will never know what hit them!" All of a sudden Bludge ambushed the heavily armed matoran and shot rapid fire. The matoran attempted to shoot first, but was unable to fire their weapons. Then out of nowhere came a big Titan holding a sledge hammer and aimed for Bludge's short body, but Bludge shot and killed him. Then another weird thing happened; a Vorox suddently appeared and began to attack Bludge until Bludge shot his attacker. "What is this place?" "The Death Zone ." Magneon had watched all the craziness from a bunker under ground. "Time to free the prisoners." Meanwhile... "We're here!" "Where, Kopak?" "I have no idea. But I sense this feeling like..." "Like...what?" "Like...death." Then a chill gripped the two bounty hunters. Chapter 12: The Ambush "I gave you useful information" said the Makuta of Ko-Metru. "Then why are you treating me as a prisoner?!" "First of all, you're the King of Ice" began "Brutal". "Second of all, you're evil". The Makuta in the cage looked at "Brutal" with cold eyes. "You will pay for this, fire-spitter" he said. "You will pay" ---- Meanwhile, Kaznati and Vultron were guarding the passage to their camp. Everything was quiet. They didn't see anything that could be dangerous. Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They turned around and saw Walorkan and Airko's shattered remains after the bomb. "AMBUSH" yelled Vultron. "Quickly, get the prisoner out" ordered Pyroketox. "We shall" answered Cyrax as she and Sanya ran to the cage. But then the whole cage exploded and every single piece burn down. And the Makuta of Ko-Metru, he was gone. Sanya saw Cyrax unconscious on the ground and ran to her. "Someone, get some help" she yelled. "You were asking for help, then you get it" said someone behind Sanya. "Tangle" Sanya said happy. "And Fentra" said the Toa of Earth with him. ---- Pyroketox couldn't belive it. Everything exploded, it was burning, some of his friends died. It was only one way to save them. "Retreat, now" he ordered to everyone. The whole group ran with Pyroketox out of the camp as everything was exploding. The fire became bigger and bigger until the whole base exploded and fell apart. "Are everyone here?" asked Pyroketox. "I think we lost Zektox and Sytran during the attack" answered Kaznati. "So what are we doing now?!" said Ganon. "You come with me" answered someone behind him and killed Ganon with a Death Wrist Sword. "Tazzuk" said Kylord. "I knew you were behind this somehow" "Don't blame me" said Tazzuk and laughed. "Blame him". Then he pointed at a Toa of Ice with claws and ran away. "Crystallus?!" said "Brutal". "You're behind this?!" "That's right" answered Crystallus. "I attacked your base" Chapter 13: Inferno Buronakx looked at his team. He Ihu, Tritau, Kamahn and Fairon were able to capture Skedge, Zidoran, Brunta and Ikov. Suddenly, a burst of flames hit Buronakx, and 50 infected matoran emerged from the bushes. Ikov tried to ran away using the distraction, but a matoran infected him, making Ikov to become an infected one. A mysterious being appeared. The being was made of fire, and the infected matoran stopped battling when they heard the being’s voice. Every toa in the camp were surprised, but Buronakx new what the being was. -An elemental Lord! My brothers created your kind back at Spherus Magna.-Said Buronakx. -Will you help us in the fight for survival?-Said Buronakx. -Why do I want to win a fight when I can conquer a planet? I have an army. But Sitrius is strong. After this moment you have become a part of the fire tribe.-Said the Fire Lord All the team agreed with the pruposal. -Sitrius’ fortress is over that forest. We cross it. We arrive. We see. We conquer. But it will not be easy. This is the forest of blades. Controlled by the elemental lord of jungle. The trees don’t feed on sunlight. They feed on you. I, 10 infected matoran, Ikov, Kamahn, Zidoran and Brunta go to battle the elemental lord of jungle. The rest stay here until we slaughter him.-Said fire lord. ---- The forest of blades was the most sinister place in that depraved planet. Hell was a more comfortable place than that forest. The branches of the trees were no more than the arms of hundreds of unlucky warriors from other fights for survival. Fire lord replaced Ikov’s kanohi so he wouldn’t be infected. Suddenly, a being appeared. It seemed to be made out of plant and wood, and had the same superiority aura as fire lord. -So, you dared to enter here knowing that I was stationed there? -I will burn your rots and then I will give them to Sitrius. Then the fight began. The elemental Lord of jungle blasted Ikov with some spiked vines, making the matoran to fall on a tree. Upon touching the tree, Ikov was transformed into a part of it. Kamahn threw some ice icicles at the Jungle lord, but dodged them. Suddenly, spiked rots emerged from the ground, attacking the team. Fire lord continued attacking his deadly foe. His fire sword collided with Jungle lord’s scythe, but the jungle lord was forced to drop it because fire lord was superheating it. An infected matoran tried to stab, jungle lord in the back, but the jungle lord made that the plants that composed him to separate, making the blade to pass throught. The jungle lord grabbed the matoran by the neck, and strangled it. Other four infected matoran came, but jungle lord grabbed his scythe back and decapitated them. Kamahn was having problems with some spiked vines. Zidoran used his claws to cut some of the vines Kamahn was fighting. Then, Zidoran used his magnetism powers to rob jungle lord’s scythe, and then he threw it back to its owner. It stabbed in jungle lord’s left arm, and he screamed in pain. The elemental lord leaped to Zidorans position, and punched Zidoran in the head with much force, squelching his skull. Brunta was being dragged by some vines, but then a tree exploded. From there, a being with wings appeared. -Vashkov is back!-Said the transformed Ikov. Vashkov was hit in the back by some spiked vines. Angry vashkov used all of his force to drag the vine. Then, a monstrous Morbuzhak like plant emerged at the surface, pulled out by Vashkov. Kamahn used his ice powers to weak the plant, and Brunta killed it with his shoulder mounted blaster. Fire lord was fighting with jungle lord. He knew that the fight would be interminable. They were in the same power level. Then he thought of an alternative to kill the jungle lord. Radical, deadly and cruel, it would surely kill all life in the forest. The toa of that universe called it nova blast. The only difference was that a toa exhausted all of his elemental powers when doing one, and an elemental lord no. So he could create a destructive fire storm. Vashkov watched the battle between the two lords. He knew that there was only one way to end the battle he flew away, as he sensed the next event. Fire lord released a massive fire storm, Vashkov flying above it. The fire storm incinerated all the trees, the matoran, the toa, and the elemental lord of jungle. ---- Sitrius watched the forest in flames. He also saw fire lord and the other part of the team that had stayed apart of the first battle in front of his fortress. -Interesting. Monitor! Activate stage three of our plan.-Said Sitrius. Chapter 14:Assassin Ceasame stood on a platform with maledict and fearack. Three dead Infected matoran hung there, due to maledict. Junokii and teplate stood just beneath, keeping several rahkshi under control. Ceasame saw a green warrior charging through the crowd of rahkshi. It was Altor. Altor threw a knife into Maledict, stabbed Fearack, and jumped towards Ceasame. Ceasame's dagger was halfway out when Altor stabbed him in the neck. ---- Zaeron was having a really bad day, First, Ceasame, and now magneon and a dead bludge. Magneon lifted up Zaeron and Kopak. "The Icy guy isn't that talkative, is he?" Magneon turned to see the last thing he ever saw:Icikron's axe come down on his face. ---- Sanya rapidly hacked at the dead Crystallus. During the fight, Tangle and Joma had both been killed. Eritko and Feanor had to drag her away as they went further into the forest. As the group walked forward they saw an eerily gruesome sight. Three corpses, The master, Dark Eritko, and Shadow Jaller all hung on trees. Eritko groaned, Katrix fell to his knees, and Kylord and Feanor fainted. "This is my work." Said a calm voice. The group whirled around and saw Zaeron, Kopak, and Icikron step out from the shadows. Pyroketox was quite ticked. "Where the heck have you been!" Kopak answered. "The death zone." feanor gasped and said:"How the **** did you get out out there?!" " "After Icikron killed Magneon-" (Pyroketox muttered "finally!")"We teleported here." ---- Sitrius pressed a big red button on the wall, and every living warrior teleported to a large arena. All the survivors stood there. The monitor hummed happily. "Hello everyone!" Began Sitrius. "I'm afraid I got bored so I teleported you all here for a little fun." Chapter 15: The Final Battle (Part 1 of 6) Everyone were confused. Why were they here? What was their destiny? Sitrius would tell them. "You all are pathetic" he began. "You really thought you could just walk away like that?! Well, you're wrong! I've been taking you all here for the great final confrontation". Everyone were surprised by Sitrius' words. "But before we begin, I have some business to do here" he continued. "Tazzuk". The Makuta looked at Sitrius with cold eyes. "You had a bounty after a Toa called Ganon" said Sitrius. "Do you have him?" "Yes, I have him, spirit" answered Tazzuk. "Status?" asked Sitrius. "Complete dead" answered Tazzuk. "You've completed your bounty, my friend" said Sitrius with an evil smile. "You get the freedom". Then lightning was surrounding Tazzuk while he was proud of himself. Everyone else were watching the great teleportation and were surprised that Tazzuk would go free... for now. "Why does Sitrius let Tazzuk leave?" asked Katrix. "He has completed a bounty" answered Axel. "And every reward is the freedom". The lightning around Tazzuk became stronger and stronger until it was ready for it's completion. "Goodbye, my friends" said Tazzuk and laughed while Sitrius also did. Suddenly he was gone. "Now when that's done" said Sitrius. "Shall we begin?!". Two Bone Hunters with rocket launchers on their back came from nowhere at each side of Sitrius' throne. "Fire the rockets, boys" shouted Sitrius and the two Bone Hunters shot the rockets into the sky. The rockets fell into the ground and exploded. Nowone got hurt. "So, my friends" said a Vexorion behind Katrix and Axel. "Are you ready for the final battle against Sitrius?" ---- Pyroketox was looking for his allies. He couldn't find them anywhere. The only one he had now was Feanor which ran after and helped him. Then they saw a mysterious being looking at them. Pyroketox wasn't even aware to attack him. "Who are you?" he asked calmly. "I'm Shadowgear" answered the mysterious being. "Shouldn't you two be in the arena by now?". Pyroketox and Feanor had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry" said Pyroketox. "But what are you talking about?". "You haven't heard?!" said Shadowgear. "Sitrius has invited everyone around here for some kind of battle" "You've got to be kidding me" Feanor was thinking. "Where is it? asked Pyroketox. "At the center of this world" answered Shadowgear. "We meet again when you come there". Then Shadowgear dissapeared. Feanor and Pyroketox were looking at each other. "You know what?" said Pyroketox. "Let's give this Sitrius a lesson why not to mess with us" Chapter 16: The Final Battle (Part 2 of 6) Bludge had accidently fell down into a hole underground and was captured by someone with a big red eye. "Who are you and what do you want?" "I am Magneon, dictator of mranopolis, and I want you to join me!" "Why do I have to join you?" "Since your training is complete from the Death Zone." "You mean I almost risked my life for some training!" "You see the Death Zone is a test to see if you survive and have enough skill." "Okay, I'm not going to join unless you give me widgets!" "I have a ton of widgets even gold." "Okay, Red Eye. What's our mission?" "Kill Sitrius because he is a real pain!!" "So, how are we going to find him?" "You see those volcanoes over there (pointing to his right). We are going to blow them up! You can see over them Chapter 17: The Final Battle (Part 3 of 6)- The Truth Arises The Arena was hot with combat. "Brutal", Cyrax, the EOTK, and other good guys gathered up. "Kill them!!!" Sitrius told the evil contestents. Suddenly, 3 teleportation aparations appeared, revealing 3 known dead people: Fearack, Intor, and Makuta Maledict, Maledict saying, "and you will live." Suddenly, Kylord, Eritko, Nickel, and Deccon were telported to some sort of robotic hive. They saw as Pyroketox and Feanor appeared and the known dead Zektox and Sytran appeared, alive and well. "I was afraid of this," they heard the monitor say, "Sitrius is under Maledict's control. I have called you all here and brought back your comrades to help me. Tazzuk has secrets of this dimension and are taking them to your 'Teridax' now. If he gets them your universe is doomed." Pyroketox responded, "What do you want us to do?" "Stop Tazzuk. He is currently in the Dimension between Dimensions. If you can stop him, your universe will be saved." "What of the others?" Eritko asked. "At the end of each season of SOTF, the contestents, alive and dead, are returned to their old times and realms, alive and safe. Even you will, but you must stop Tazzuk. Don't worry. I'll gather up the good guys and with me......" several robots, larger than the monitor with a sort of turret on their undersides appeared out of the hive's catacombs, "......and my Sentinels will deal with Makuta Maledict and Sitrius." Gold Rings of energy appeared around the good guys in the hive. "Good luck." With that they were in the dimension between dimensions. "Now," the monitor told his sentinels, the same rings appearing around them, "to end this madness. I am through with Maledict and Sitrius. Now, I go forward, for the justice of all BIONICLE. For Freedom......we RISE!!!!!!" Chapter 18: The Final Battle (Part 4 of 6) - The Tide Turns "Attack them!!!!!" Maledict and Sitrius called. Unfortunetly for Toas Fentra and Magnex, they were caught in an incinerating amount of Shadow Beams. Puberax was about to kill Cyrax, but was immediatly crushed by the tremendous weight of a Vexorion. "Are you alright?" Kyparkra asked the Toa of Water. "I'm fi......LOOK OUT!" Kyparkra turned and and saw a Kyradon lunging at him......and the beast was incinerated by a huge swarm of energy beams. Robots hovered around Kyparkra and Cyrax. Leading them was the monitor. "Enough of this madness." Kyparkra and Cyrax disappeared in a bunch of golden rings. "Brutal" came up to the monitor. "Where are they?!" He asked angrily. "To a protected hive, where they're safe," it replied, "as you're going." Before the Toa of Fire could object, he disappeared. "Come on," the Monitor said, "Get the good guys out of here." The Sentinels spread out, teleporting any Toa, Matoran, and other good guys they could find to safety.. Chapter 19: The Final Battle (Part 5 of 6) Pyroketox and his team had arrived. It was nothing else than wastelands and destroyed villages. It would be a miracle if they would find Tazzuk now. "Where is he?!" said Eritko upset. "Stop complaining" said Pyroketox. "Tazzuk might be close so keep quiet" "So true, warrior" said someone behind the team. "So true, indeed". They turned around and saw Tazzuk with some kind of a hat. "You like it?" said Tazzuk evil. ""I call it the Saw Hat" "I will take that hat from you and then break it in pieces" said Kylord angry. "Says who?!" said Tazzuk and attacked Kylord. Everyone tried to help Kylord. But Tazzuk ripped off Kylord's mask and destroyed it. "You murder" yelled Sytran and attacked Tazzuk. "You traitor" Tazzuk yelled back as both took their weapons and sliced them at each other. But Tazzuk was the one who survived. Pyroketox, Eritko, Feanor, Deccon, Nickel and Zektox were ready for one final battle against Tazzuk. Nickel and Eritko were the two with more skill then the other. They survived every attack from Tazzuk and almost didn't get hurt. They both kicked Tazzuk at the stomach so he couldn't move. The team attacked Tazzuk but he took Deccon and Nickel and slammed their heads into each other. Then Feanor and Eritko attacked from behind and used their light powers against Tazzuk. He fell into the ground and didn't move. "Is he dead?" asked Eritko. "I don't know" answered Pyroketox. "But let's get out of here". The team were teleported back to Sitrius' universe for their final challenge, Sitrius himself. Chapter 20: The Final Battle (Part 6 of 6) - Final Chapter "Where are everybody?!" asked Eritko. "They are in safe" answered the monitor. "The Senitel Hive have sent them back to their universe. You don't need to worry. Sitrius is over there. Hurry, this is your last chance". The team ran up the stairs until they reached Sitrius' throne. "I've waited for you" said the corrupted master. "I can see that, Maledict" answered Nickel. "What have you done to that insane great being?!" said Eritko angry. "He has just passed out, my friends" answered Maledict. "My powers were so strong so they killed him. And now it's your turn. Fearack, destroy one of the Toa" "Yes, my master" said Fearack and looked at the three Toa. He took his Cordak Blaster and then shot Feanor. "Done" said Fearack. "Good" said Maledict. "Intor, destroy Zektox's head" "Yes, my master" said Intor and took Zektox's head and snapped his neck. "Why are you doing this?!" said Pyroketox. "Because that's the rules" answered Maledict and smiled. "Fight and kill, as Sitrius said" "Shut up, your freak" yelled someone and pushed Maledict down into the stage. When Pyroketox looked down, he saw the dead body of the corrupted being. "And you, will die" said the unknown being to the other Makuta and killed them. "Good job, Kopak" said another unknown being. "Thanks" said the Toa proud. "You again" said Pyroketox. "I said we would meet again" said Shadowgear and smiled. "Now you all are safe and have won a big competition" "What?!" said Pyroketox confused. "My friends" said the monitor. "The fight is over and we have our winners which are Pyroketox, Eritko, Nickel, Kopak and Deccon" "We won?!" said Nickel. "We won the whole battle?! I can't belive it". The team were celebrating the victory while Shadowgear and Pyroketox were talking to each other. "Thank you, Shadowgear" said Pyroketox. "Without you, I wouldn't survive" "You don't need to thank me" answered Shadowgear. "If it's someone you should thank, it is the monitor. Without the monitor you could have been dead down there at the stage". Pyroketox looked around the arena. "So what will happen now?" asked Pyroketox. "You will come home" answered Shadowgear. "But first we need to celebrate" ---- In the undergrounds of the jungle, someone was spotting at the arena. The mysterious being saw fireworks and laughed. "This season might be over" said the unknown being. "But I Vezon will soon start the next one" To be continued in Season 2 Category:Stories Category:Survival of the Fittest